Welcome To Manhattan
by Siyuki123
Summary: Kadar gets his hands on the Apple and winds up in Manhattan and in ZUES's grasp. yaoi.AlexXKadar.T for blood and language, rating will go up later. WIP, so if you really want more chapters, reviews help that. It's not as lame as this summary is, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Lying near him on the stone floor of Solomon's temple, Kadar Al-Sayf glimpsed the Apple of Eden glinting. Looking up carefully, he crawled another few inches so that he clutched the Apple, he cried out, "_Malik_!" His brother stopped fighting for just a second to look at his sibling, before agony flashed across his face as Robert de Sable's blade sank into the flesh of his arm. Cringing, he managed to throw the Templar off for a moment and look back at his brother. "_Kadar, what are you doing? I thought you were dead!_"

The teenager shook his head quickly, and holding his nearly disemboweled side, curved his arm back to throw the artifact to the elder assassin. His eyes widened as one of his fingers touched a groove in the surface and it began to glow brightly. Dropping the sphere, Kadar tried to shield his eyes from the glow as the white blankness enveloped the world around him and grew eased away…

* * *

><p>The next thing the novice knew was that it was dark. Dark with screams of agony, roars of things he had never even imagined, explosions, and the caws and croaks of carrion eaters. The world around him was filled with the sickeningly sweet smell of illness and decay and death. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to deal with the nightmare world he'd been thrown into.<p>

The young assassin didn't see anything much prettier once he'd opened his eyes. The sky and streets were a blood red, with much of the street and buildings bathed in actual blood. The people were monsters; flesh eating, clumsy savages rushing after the few uninfected people left in this godforsaken place. Then there were the actual monsters. Fleshy pink or decayed gray in color, at least eight feet tall or more, and rampaging down the street like horrible mutated wild cats. These things didn't eat the people, they just ripped them apart, shredding them for the sheer 'fun' of it. The sight of it made Kadar nauseous with disgust and clutch his throbbing, bleeding side forebodingly.

Suddenly, one of the monsters peered into the small alcove where Kadar had been hidden. Its sunken eyes peered around for a second before letting out a low below and stalking toward him. Two others seemed to notice him, too, and stalked forward.

The teen's heart leapt in his throat. He was done for. He had seen how fast those things could run, and it didn't seem like his sword was going to do much, either. Unless Allah made a miracle happen, he was royally fucked…

* * *

><p>Dr. Alex J. Mercer, or lovingly codenamed ZUES by the military trying to skin his hide, had evaded the strike team for what had seemed like the millionth time that day. Sitting on the edge of roof, he let out a sigh and rolled his neck tiredly. This place was horrifically infected with Hunters and all the other mutant remnants of the BLACKLIGHT virus, but it would have to do. He was exhausted to say the very least.<p>

A few low grunts and growls from below caught his attention. Peering down, he spied three Hunters stalking toward what he thought was another trashed mattress or couch, judging from the color. However, that didn't make any sense. Beasts like these didn't fool around with anything that didn't have blood running through its veins and have a way to scream in agony. Looking closer, he saw a young man in tattered, bloodstained robes huddled against the wall.

The good doctor did a double take. _"__**Robes**__? Not even the immigrants wore __**robes**__."_

…Rest could wait awhile longer…

* * *

><p>The novice let out a small whimper. It looked like Allah wouldn't be saving him after all. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impending torture. "<em>I hope it's quick…" <em>he thought desolately. Swiftly, he felt what felt like ropes of warmth and sick death-smell coil around his body and hoist him up. The novice risked opening one blue eye.

The beasts were in a frenzy, scrambling and clawing their way up the brick to try to retrieve their quarry. The teen's breath hitched in his throat at the foaming, snapping mouths and vicious claws and clutched the Apple closer.

He looked at the ropes he thought had snaked his way around him. They weren't ropes, but black and red tentacles; morphing and re-morphing into itself. As confused and frightened as he was, tentacles had to be much better than those monsters…right…?

Alex perched on the edge of the building, reeling his catch in as fast as he could. He had enough of these damn freaks and God forbid they had to be able to climb like King-fucking-Kong, too. Once the man was up, he clutched him close, using the biomassed tendrils to make sure he wouldn't fall, and sprinted up the nearest building. The demons were in hot pursuit until one of the nearby helicopters tried to kill Alex, but took out all the Hunters in the misfire. ZUES swung around into an niche and waited for the helicopters to pass, slumping to the ground in exhaustion. The biomass holding his catch sluggishly retreating back into his body. Resting his head against the brick of the wall, he studied the man he had just saved.

In this day in age, he would hardly be considered a man. He looked about sixteen; nineteen at the oldest. His hair was a midnight black; choppily cut and rather long, the bangs brushing over his eyes. He thought that the boy had light blue eyes, but he was barely conscious now so he couldn't be sure. That would be an odd contrast, considering his skin was a tanned olive color.

The robes he had on were very intricate. Alex fingered the tunic inquisitively, feeling the material under his fingers. Whatever the fabric, it sure wasn't from around here. He doubted it was even from this time period. Searching the front, he found the small ties that held it closed and undid one. He undid about three more before something collided with his face and knocked him back.

Mercer fell back and stared at the teen in awe. _"Did he just slap me?"_ The teen was sat up against the wall, one hand pressed over his side and the other still wavering in the air. He looked like he didn't believe what he had done either. He pointed at Alex and shouted what sounded like complete gibberish.

The virus raised an eyebrow. Okay, he was definitely not from around here, unless they had turned the English language into a bunch of garbled consonants. "Come again?" he asked.

The teen spoke the same garbled sentence.

…Fuck it. Ignoring the screeches and protests, he scooted closer and removed the hand covering his side. There was a huge gash here, with blood still running freely. Was that why he slapped him? It looked like the poor kid was barely keeping his guts in…

Something collided with his head again, and as he was about to shout at the kid when a blinding light flashed. The virus stumbled back again, cursing and rubbing his eyes. "Why the hell did you hit me now?"

"Because it hurt, idiot!"

_Whoa whoa whoa… Did he just start speaking English?_ Alex looked back at the boy, who was looking just as baffled as he was.

"…what just happened..? And who are you? And where am I?" he demanded, pulling a knife out from a pouch at his side, glaring suspiciously. Alex glared back and snatched the knife from his hand.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere safer. Until then, I don't need you running around with weapons." he looked at the pouches at the teen's side for a moment before pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" his blue eyes growing wide with fright, trying to shove the older man off. Alex just shoved him to the ground harder, not saying a word until he got the belt off, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I don't need you stabbing me while I get you to a hospital," he explained. Walking over, he picked up the boy again (who had now lost so much blood that he was barely conscious) and started for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to get another chapter up school will be the end of my, I swear... So anyway, thankfully the quarter ended so things should be a bit easier on me ^w^ That also means that there will be more chapters hopefully :3 And last but not least, I forgot to mention that if anyone would like to help write this or offer any suggestions, plot ideas, et cetera, et cetera. Just please use the little private messages buttons or email me ^^;; don't leave it in the reviews.**

**Warnings: Language. From a particular pottymouth *COUGHDANACOUGH***

Kadar woke up to bright lights and the sound of two people talking. Groaning, he sat up slowly, rubbing his head in an attempt to clear away the after-sleep fatigue. Looking around, he spotted the man who had saved him earlier and a slightly heavier, dark-skinned man with glasses and a beard. He slid off the silver table he had been on and started towards them.  
>"<em>Men fathlek<em>," he interrupted, tugging on his savior's jacket sleeve. He looked down at him, his puzzlement obvious. "..What?"

Kadar ignored his obvious confusion. "Who are you and where am I? And who are you?" he added, looking at the darker-skinned man.

"I'm Alex Mercer and this is Doctor Ragland. His fixed that gash in your side," he pointed to Kadar's side, which was lacking his robes but now bearing neat stitches. "Who are you?"

"Kadar Al-Sayf," he replied simply. "Where am I?"

"North America. The United States of America. New York City. Manhattan area. Main Street." Alex shrugged.

"The United States…? What is that?" the teen questioned unsurely.

"…Where are you from exactly?"

"Masyaf, Syria."

"…uhh…"

"What..?"

"That place hasn't been called Syria for centuries…"

"How did you get here?" Ragland butt in.

Kadar checked his pockets for the orb, but Alex was already pulling it out of his pocket. "I think whatever this thing is did it. It made him understand and speak English, too."

Ragland looked at Kadar. "Would you mind if I kept this for research? I want to see what else it could do, and maybe get you back to your time."

Home sounded wonderful right now, but the Apple was probably one of the most powerful artifacts in the world. He couldn't just leave it with this…person. Kadar shook his head tentatively and took the Apple from Alex's hands. The virus gave him a very odd look, but didn't try to take the sphere back and just shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. He turned to Kadar.

"We better get heading out. I got to get you somewhere safe before nightfall."

"Why?"

"I imagine you remember your little encounter with the Hunters from before."

The teen's breath in his throat in a little gasp.

"I thought so," he smirked. "C'mon then," he started hoisting the teen onto his back. The novice whined and struggled.

"I can walk, you know!" he grumbled indignantly.

"Trust me; you don't want to be walking out here. Especially in your condition." And with that, he hefted him up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and a very stressful chase from the Infected and the military, the two were standing outside door 65. Knocking on the door, there was the sound of clicking of locks being unbolted and then a pair of ice blue eyes looking at them. The door opened wider and a petite woman with boyishly short brunette hair. She and Alex looked at each other before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, Alex did also.<p>

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you, too."

After a bit, she stepped away and looked at Kadar. "Who's this?"

"Kadar Al-Sayf. He's from Syria."

"Syria? Doncha mean Saudi Arabia?"

"No, I mean Syria. I'll explain later. Anyway, this is Kadar, and Kadar, this is my sister, Dana."

Dana nodded and smiled, ushering them in. Immediately, Alex went and stood by the window, drawing back the curtain to look out at the city. Kadar thought this odd, before remembering how the monsters and the green explosion-shooting machines had been hunting them the whole way here. Turning around, he almost bumped into Dana, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm making dinner now. I'm guessing you're going to crash here for a while?"

Kadar's eyes grew wide, "I don't want to crash! I want to live!"

"No, no, no, no, no. I meant are you going to be staying here for a few days or whatever?" She sighed.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" the novice huffed exasperatedly.

"We use a lot of slang in America…" she paused. "And a lot of swears. And some of them are very creative. Especially coming from the soldiers." The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Soldiers?"

"Yeah. You probably saw a whole crapload of 'em chasing you on the way here."

"…What is this 'crapload'?"

"It's like sh-….Never mind. It just means a lot."

"Oh, okay. Now what about the soldiers? Why are they after Alex?"

"Basically, they just hate him. He fucked up New York with the BLACKLIGHT virus."

"…Okay, I have no idea what you are talking about now…"

"Dana, don't tell him my life story. He's only going to be here until we figure out how to get him back to where he came from," Alex interrupted with a glare.

"But that could be months! And besides, don't you think he deserves to know? It would probably keep him safer."

The virus growled softly before snapping his head to look out the window again, "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, short chapters are short . I need to figure out a way to lengthen these...**

* * *

><p>"So…..Basically you're saying that Mr. Mercer infected all of Manhattan?"<p>

"Mmhm." Dana confirmed.

"…But he's trying to fix it, _right_?"

"…."

"RIGHT?"

"Yes, yes! Shut up already!" Alex growled, pouting and crossing his arms irritably and ignoring the glares from the duo. "So I'm a terrorist. Who cares! Manhattan's already a hellhole, and it's not like I'm terrorizing anything outside this island, so America can shove that up its ass. I can do whatever I want, how I want. It's not my fault if idiots get in the way and get hurt," Alex stated icily; his eyes equally cold.

Kadar wanted nothing more than to jump off the sofa and bash his face in for being such an asshole, but his last sentence froze him in place. Sure, the man was rude, but he hadn't seen him actually kill anyone. He had either run away or shoved them to the side. He had even gone out of his way to save him and bring him to a hospital. That counted as pretty generous in his book. But he was still as rude and blunt as a baseball bat to the head.

"Hello? Kadar? Helllloooo?"

The young Syrian blinked out of his thoughts to find Alex kneeling in front of him, his finger poking his forehead annoyingly. Kadar swatted his hand away with a scowl, "What?".

ZUES tugged at the front of his robes. "Do you REALLY wanna keep wearing this trash, or should I go out and find something normal and not full of blood and gore? Unless you want to run around nude, that's fine too—"

"No, no, no! Get me clothes." Kadar shook his head furiously, his face turning scarlet.

Dana chuckled. "Good choice. There's no way your touching any of my furniture with your bare ass."

The heat burning the kid's face grew hotter before he looked over at Alex. "Do you need me to come with you to pick out some or something?" he asked.

The virus shook his head slowly. "Nuh uh. You're staying here. Where you want get ripped to pieces."

"All the time?"

"Well, it's between staying either in here or with me where it's safe, or going out and getting mauled the second you get out the door. Not to mention all the Blackwatch troops going psycho on everything that moves."

Kadar glowered but said nothing.

"Anyway, go to bed and get some sleep. These," Alex jabbed a finger at the teen's stitches, making him hiss, "need to heal up before anything else."

Kadar grimaced and rooted himself to the spot with a glare.

"Fine. Have it your way, kid," Alex huffed, hoisting the novice assassin over his shoulder with ease. Kadar yelped in protest, trying to shove himself free of the older man's grip. Dear Dr. Mercer, however, took no notice of the boy's feeble attempts and simply tightened his hold. Thrashing weakly, Kadar's flailing slowly ceased.

Alex grinned wryly and tutted, "You idiot. And you expect me to take you out like this? Honestly." With that he kicked open the spare bedroom door and dropped him recklessly on the bed.

Kadar hissed and winced as his newly stitched side made contact with the rough mattress. "That hurt, you jerk!"

The lights snapped off and the door clicked shut with a chuckle and grin.

* * *

><p>A shrill scream pierced the midnight silence, jarring Alex from his sleep instantly. Hardly daring to breath, the virus listened carefully, the nighttime silence resettling like a blanket. Seconds ticked by. Then minutes. An eternity. Sure enough, another blood-chilling wail rang out, followed by pathetic whimpers.<p>

Running a hand through bus bedraggled hair, a ragged sigh blew past his lips as he hauled himself off his makeshift bed on the couch and started toward the source of the noise. Pressing an ear to the door for a moment, Alex gently pushed open the door and peered inside.

Inside, curled tightly in a ball beneath the thin sheets, was the novice assassin. The virus could hear his teeth chattering and the small whimpers of Arabic. Stepping inside and looking closer, he could see the kid shaking like a leaf. With a frown, the older man sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the boy's choppy black hair back to feel his forehead. Alex's frowned deepened. _"He's burning up…"_

A mumble made the doctor glance down at the teen. Kadar cuddled closer to the man, unconsciously seeking warmth. "_Brother…Malik….No…_." he whimpered softly in his sleep.

Letting out another ragged sigh, Alex raked a hand through his hair again awkwardly. With another glance at the kid, he lay down, draping one arm over the younger. Ever so slowly, Kadar's shivering stopped, nudging closer for warmth. Alex leered uncomfortably at the boy as he nuzzled into his arms, but didn't push him away.

"You're one lucky brat, y'know that?" he grumbled, settling onto the sheets and closing his eyes.

"Alex..."

The corner of Alex's mouth lifted into a small smile as sleep claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, still short chapters, I know =.=;; Anyway, woo, actual almost plot kicking in! Hopefully the story will pick up and get more detailed from here ^w^ ... Hopefully =.=;**

* * *

><p>Kadar groaned, turning away from the offending light streaming in from the windows. <em>"Allah, I feel horrible…"<em>

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw only black.. Bewildered, he tried to open his eyes again, only to get the same result. The blackness shifted and Kadar eeped as the shape came into focus.

Alex Mercer, the world's number one terrorist, was in his **bed****.**

Kadar opened his mouth to scream before his brain kicked in and stopped him. Relaxing, he realized three things: One, he was not dead. Two, the viral mass murderer was sound asleep. And lastly, Alex's arms were around him and he was cuddling him.

Out of curiosity, the novice shifted back to try and get a better look at the sleeping doctor. From what he'd picked up, it seemed like the man hardly ever slept. Dana had told him that she'd figured that he didn't need to sleep since he'd changed. Yet here he was, calm and sleeping peaceably. With a chuckle, he figured that this was probably the only time anyone had ever seen him not scowling, either.

Kadar bet that he was the only person who had ever seen the man this relaxed. It felt…nice. The teen couldn't help a small smile as he watched Alex's form rise and fall gently with each breath. Unknowingly, something stirred in his chest as he watched him.

That is, until Alex awoke. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other in silence as time ticked away. An eternity later, both screamed and scrabbled away from each other.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by unnoticed for Kadar. He had fallen into an odd sort of routine with his new dysfunctional family. Nearly every morning he awoke to find the terrorist next to him (thankfully, the screaming had stopped), and the two would shuffle away to get ready for the day. Dana made them breakfast, which Kadar could <em>sometimes<em> convince the virus to eat, and then Alex would leave to confront Blackwatch and the swarms of Infected. Kadar would be left behind to heal up while Dana taught him more about the modern world.

The novice greatly enjoyed his lessons with the tomboyish woman. She was blunt and a bit of a potty mouth, but great fun. It reminded him a bit of his brother, Malik.

Thinking of his brother always made the assassin feel like his insides had frozen and shattered inside of him, leaving a cold, heavy weight at his core. A lump would form in his throat and it would take everything in his power not to cry. He felt that by being stuck in this time, he had abandoned him. Like he had left him to die at the hands of the Templars while he got away practically scot-free. If he only knew what had actually happened to him, maybe it would put his heart at ease.

Alex just happened to be around one of these times when Kadar couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Walking past the spare bedroom to the bathroom, Alex paused, a tiny sound reaching his ears. Backtracking, the terrorist pressed an ear to the door and frowned. He heard sniffling sobs and choked wails, quieted by the thick wood of the door. Carefully, the virus pushed open the door a crack, just enough to look inside.

Sitting hunched up on the bed was the scruffy, black haired novice assassin; the blanket drawn up around his shoulders as his body shook and trembled with sobs. Alex cringed as the left side of his chest clenched painfully as he watched the boy. Something deep inside him hurt to see the teen like this. Something made him want to just reach out and comfort the other.

Alex shook his head, trying to shake these ridiculous feelings away. But they wouldn't go. Somehow, these feelings were not just remnants of someone he had consumed, but _**his**_ feelings. But it just couldn't be. He was Alex Mercer. The inhuman living embodiment of the BLACKLIGHT virus. He wasn't supposed to have feelings. He was supposed to be a heartless murder. Or was he…?

Alex whipped his head viciously, trying to shake these confusing thoughts away. It wasn't feelings… No… He was just coming down with the flu or something... Yeah… The good doctor scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose, drained. "Maybe I should go talk to Ragland about this… Or Dana…"


End file.
